


Played By Destiny

by keilangan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keilangan/pseuds/keilangan
Summary: wherein tobio was accused theft that brought him inside the knight headquarters where he met his so called 'destiny'.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 12





	Played By Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> // my first fic here hshshs  
> // grammatical and typo errors ahead

Tobio was framed. Someone set him up that he robbed a famous jewelry shop in their town just because he's wearing a black robe same as the one who truly steals the jewelry shop.

 _' Gusto ko lang naman mag enjoy eh.'_ he heavily sighed.

Now, two knights dragged him forcefully inside the knight headquarters.

Napaupo si Tobio sa pagtulak ng dalawang lalaki sakanya.

 _'_ _Tangina_ _naman ng mga 'to.'_

 **"** **Ano** **ba hah ?!!** **Mahalaga** **akong tao** **tapos** **tinutulak** **-** **tulak** **nyo lang 'ko.** **Kingina** **ng mga 'to,"** galit na sigaw ni Tobio sa dalawang lalaki.

 **"** **Mahalagang** **tao you say? Bobo** **ka** **ba hah?"** sabat ng isang kawal na may kahel na buhok.

 _'_ _Puta_ _, real life orange ba 'toh?'_

**" Hindi nga sabi ako 'yung** **magnanakaw** **.** **Kulit** **ng** **lahi** **nyo** **puta** **naman."**

Nauubusan na ng pasensya si Tobio—una, kinaladkad siya papunta rito sa sa loob ng presinto kahit wala namang malinaw na katibayan na siya ang magnanakaw. Pangalawa, tinulak siya ng mga ito hanggang mapaupo siya sahig.

 _'_ _Kapal_ _ng mukha,_ _prinsipe_ _ako_ _tapos_ _ginaganito_ _nyo ko,_ _hmmmp_ _'_

 _'_ _Kapag_ _nakita-kita_ _niyo_ _ang mukha ko_ _paniguradong_ _pagsisihan_ _niyo_ _'to'_

Patuloy ang pagrereklamo ni Tobio sa kaniyang isip.

Nakasuot si Tobio ng maskara kung saan natatakpan ang kaniyang mata kaya't hindi siya makilala ng mga kawal. 

He can still see what's around him because of magic he uses. Kaya siya may suot suot na maskara dahil tumakas lang siya sa palasyo. Ayaw niyang lumabas ng palasyo ng may kasa-kasamang mga taga-bantay. Hindi siya makapag-enjoy ng todo. 

Kaya't ngayong araw, napagpasyahan niyang gumamit ng maskara at itim na balabal upang hindi siya makilala ng mga tao.

Habang nakaupo pa rin sa sahig gawa ng pagtulak ng dalawang kawal sakanya kanina, nakarinig siya ng papalapit na yabag. Unti-unting inangat ni Tobio ang kanyang tingin. 

A man wearing a knight's armor came. As he removed the helmet a slightly long blonde hair poured out like liquid gold. Beneath the helmet, a pale, lean neck came into view, followed by pinkish thin lips and straight nose. Tobio look at the man's eye until he realized.

 _' He's mesmerizing,'_ Tobio said to himself.

 _' He has hazel eyes, that's so cool,'_ dagdag pa na paghanga ni Tobio sa naturang lalaki.

_' And he's kinda big too— I mean he's tall'_

Bumaba ang tingin ni Tobio sa ibabang parte ng katawan ng kawal. 

_' Malaki rin kaya siya_ _do'n_ _?'_ Tobio wondered.

He blushed because of what he thought. 

_' That's so_ _fcking_ _rude,_ _Tobio_ _,'_ he scold himself.

 **" What's the matter of this guy? What crime did he commit?"** The man ask the two knights with a baritone voice.

_' That's so sexy,'_

_'_ _Tangina_ _bakit_ _ba_ _ganito_ _naiisip_ _ko?_ _Lalaki_ _ako_ _pota_ _naman,'_ inis na tanong ni Tobio sa kanyang sarili.

 **" He robbed the jewelry shop nearby, Sir."** Sagot ng isang kawal na kumaladkad kay Tobio.

 **" Do you have any evidence?"** he asked the two knights behind Tobio.

 **" I-I don't have, Sir,"** the knight nervously answered.

 _' Hah buti nga_ _sayong_ _potacca_ '

 **" So you dragged this man right here without having any evidences in your hand?"** he asked coldly.

 _'_ _Waaahh_ _,_ _anlamig_ _'_

**" Y-yes Sir"**

_' Baka_ _maihi_ _sa_ _salwal_ _'tong_ _dalawang_ _'to._ _Pota_ _ayaw_ _ko mag-amoy_ _ihi_ _'_

 **" Tsk, how irresponsible. Go run 25 laps around the castle. Move!! "** He commanded.

 _' Hah_ _potangina_ _nyo buti nga_ _sainyo_ _'_

 **" Now....."** the man settled his eyes on Tobio.

_' His eyes are really beautiful.'_

**" Your Highness, why did you wander all by yourself outside the palace?"** The man asked Tobio with crossed arms while leaning through the wall.

_' Did he recognize me??! How? I'm wearing a mask!!'_

**" I can recognize you even if you wear a thousand of disguise, Your Highness."** He smirked.

Wala sa oras na tinanggal ni Tobio ang itim na balabal at maskara.

 **" How did you recognize me? And how did you know me? I don't remember having a conversation with you before,"** sunod sunod na tanong ni Tobio.

 **" I'm your destined partner, Your Highness. I can smell your scent if you're nearby."** The blonde announced. 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Tobio dahil sa sinabi ng lalaki. He's a man. Hindi pwede iyon.

 **" Your father didn't tell you yet?"** The man clenched his jaw. Kitang kita ang pagkairita sa mukha nito.

 _' Father didn't tell me?_ _Ano_ _'yon?'_

 **"** **The oracle said years ago that you can bear a child. You can bear my child."** Dagdag na sabi ng lalaki na lalong nagpagulo sa isipan ni Tobio.

Unti-unti itong lumapit sa kinaroroonan ni Tobio at umupo upang pantayan ang tingin niya. Before talking again, the man took a heavy sighed to calm himself.

 **" Finally, we met personally after years,"** the man who talked coldly a while ago is now gone. His voice is now undeniably sweet.

 **" I've been waiting for this moment, my prince,"** the man brushes Tobio's luscious lips with his cold thumb.

_' Waiting? Huh?'_

**" I know.** **Nagulat** **ka** **dahil** **sa mga** **sinasabi** **ko** **sa'yo** **ngayon but trust me. I'm your soulmate."**

Oo. Naguguluhan si Tobio sa pinagsasabi ng lalaking nasa harap niya ngunit hindi tumututol ang isip niya sa pinagsasabi nito.

 _' What's up with my mind? Hindi ba_ _dapat_ _tumutol_ _ako?'_

Inangat ni Tobio ang kanyang tingin at bumungad sa kanya ang nakakaakit na mata ng lalaki. 

_' He's too close!!'_

Agad na lumayo si Tobio sa lalaki at tumalikod. Hinawakan niya ang kanyang dibdib. Mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya kahit wala naman siyang ginawang nakakapagod.

 _' Anong_ _nangyayari_ _heart?_ _Kumalma_ _ka_ _pota_ _naman'_

Nang kumalma na ang tibok ng puso ni Tobio, taas noo niyang hinarap ang lalaki.

 **" What's your name?"** Tobio asked.

 **" I'm** **Tsukishima** **Kei, Your Highness,"** he answered formally and bowed to Tobio.

 **" Kei?"** Tobio whispered.

 _' Kei? My childhood friend? WTF? Yung Kei na_ _lagi_ _kong_ _kaaway_ _dati? Yung_ _lagi_ _akong_ _inaaasar_ _?_ _Potangina_ _?'_

 **" Looks like you remember me now, my prince, soon to be the king of this nation."** He said with a teasing smile on his face.

_' IS DESTINY PLAYING WITH ME?!?!"_


End file.
